


The Past is Ever Present

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Bonding, Child Soldiers, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Stick -mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: Luke asks why Murdock didn't want to work with Stick.





	The Past is Ever Present

"Murdock." The blind man's head swiveled toward him. The blank stare was unnerving but he didn't make mention of it. It was his problem to work past through not something Murdock had to school him on. 

"What?" The man was still dressed in his armor. 

"That old man-"

"Stick."

"Stick, right. When did he train you to fight? How are you two involved?" Murdock smiled and it was wrong. Something about it set him off. "Seems he could've been a lot of help."

"Stick...Stick doesn't-didn't say more than he had to. He wanted soldiers and he made sure we got there."

"We?"

"He trained Elektra too. She mentioned it a bit. He sent her away to get adopted. I don't know why." He shrugged like it didn't matter. 

"What do you mean adopted?" Because that meant-

"She was adopted. Greek couple. Rich." Again a shrug. "They can't help get through to her. She's dead."

"When did he train you?"

"A long time ago. I don't know that much either. Like I said Stick didn't say more than he wanted to. Never told me much about the Hand and never told Elektra she was the Black Sky. He knew about it but we were just there to be molded." He waved vaguely. 

"By a long time ago you mean-?" Because he was having a hard time painting a picture of the secretive people who fought like ninjas, were ninjas and apparently superpowered blind men.

"Over a decade ago. Whatever he told me wasn't much and if the Hand killed the Chaste then it isn't that useful either." 

"He trained you as a teen?" Murdock laughed. 

"That's a good one. No. I was ten. Elektra was like Colleen, raised in it." Murdock sighed. "He said I wasn't up to it so he left. I put it behind me until, well you know." He gestured to his mask sitting always from him."

"Jesus." 

"Language." He said with a laugh. He didn't know how he found it funny

"You were ten."

"Yeah. I know not that old but I needed him." He turned his head. "For everything that happened, I needed him." He sighed. "I'm going to miss him no matter how much he was a dick."

"That's fucked up."

"Yeah. I know. Trust me. I had a lot of time to come to terms with that but Elektra...she believed in the cause and wanted me to join. It didn't work out then either."

"And now we're here."

"Yeah, now we're here." He grinned. "Stick is still fucking up our lives even if he's dead. We'll see this to the end. Hand versus Chaste, even if it's not what they imagined."

"We should get a drink after this."

"I'd like that." He smiled, something genuine about it. "We definitely are going to need it."


End file.
